El mejor día de mi vida
by Fleur Delacour2
Summary: (Parte de "Una razón de ser") En la soledad de su casa, Petunia Dursley descubre algo que no sabía de su hermana... averiguará cuál fue el mejor día de la vida de Lily, y se dará cuenta que todo en el fondo fue diferente


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maga de magos, J ****

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maga de magos, J.K. Rowling. Para aclarar dudas: Padfoot= Sirius, Moony= Remus

Bueno, nunca supe que es tener una hermana y es un poco triste ya que uno se siente muy solo… esta historia consta de un simple capítulo, pero pueden averigüar qué sucede cuando Petunia Dursley descubre un vídeo de su hermana Lily, titulado por ella misma como…

"El mejor día de mi vida"

Que orgullosa se sentía de su hijo, pensaba mientras limpiaba uno de los tantos portarretratos con la foto de su pequeño Dudley, que se estaba convirtiendo en todo un caballero. 

La casa estaba hecha un desorden ya que la anoche anterior su esposo Vernon había tenido un fiestonón con las personas más importantes de su oficina. El resultado era una casa desordenada, llena de vasos plásticos, papeles, serpentinas, copas en el suelo, algunas hasta con vino y una fina capa de polvo sobre el suelo.

Petunia decidió subir al ático en busca de la aspiradora. Quería tener la casa impecable antes de que Vernon llegara de trabajar y Dudley del colegio. 

Al abrir la puerta del ático una nube enorme de polvo se abalanzó sobre ella. Tosiendo, aturdida y enceguecida por unos segundos, entró con los ojos cerrados, con pasos vacilantes y tropezó con una caja. Todo el contenido de la caja se precipitó al suelo. Después de despojar el polvo de sus párpados, Petunia abrió los ojos y vio que eran videos caseros los que habían caído al suelo.

Agarró uno que decía _"Cumpleaños 3 años, Dudley_". Petunia dejo una risilla escapar al recordar ese día. La mayoría de videos eran de Dudley, pero uno que tenia una etiqueta diferente le llamó la atención. La etiqueta decía "El día más feliz de mi vida". Petunia no pudo reconocer la escritura de la etiqueta y muerta de curiosidad salió rápidamente del ático y se dirigió a la habitación de Dudley.

Estando allí, se encerró y colocó el vídeo en la vídeo reproductora. Al principio no salían imágenes ya que el vídeo era bastante viejo. Luego salieron imágenes borrosas y una voz de hombre que decía "Cómo rayos funciona esto?"

Petunia adelanto un poco el vídeo y lo detuvo al ver que habían unas imágenes. Era una habitación con un escritorio y una silla que no conocía. Petunia nunca había visto este vídeo antes. Luego la voz del mismo hombre hablo:

"Hola a todos, soy Sirius Black y estoy probando una de estas cosas muggles" dijo la voz. "Seré su anfitrión durante esta tarde, pero antes que nada les presento a uno de los protagonistas de hoy"

La cámara giró bruscamente y captó a un hombre vestido de negro. El hombre que tenia la cama intentó enfocarla, pero no pudo. Otro brusco giro y apareció la cara de un joven apuesto con ojos azules y cabello negro, con una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja.

"Hola otra vez, soy yo, el más famoso de Hogwarts" le habló a la cámara mientras empañaba el lente con su respiración. De nuevo otro movimiento brusco y el hombre de traje negro apareció. Sirius consiguió enfocar el lente y la apareció la imagen nítida de un hombre vestido con traje elegante, de cabello negro alborotado, ojos cafés detrás de sus lentes.

"Les presento a mi mejor amigo, James y a que no adivinan qué pasará hoy" dijo Sirius mientras hacía un acercamiento a la cara de James. James empezó a recorrer la habitación de izquierda a derecha, mientras Sirius lo filmaba.

"Padfoot, podrías para eso? Me estoy muriendo de los nervios…" le dijo James mientras se detenía, observando fijamente a la cámara, su rostro pálido y lleno de pánico.

En ese momento entraron dos hombres a la habitación, uno bajito con cabello rubio con otro delgado, de cabello café y ojos castaños claros.

"Hola James!" exclamó el gordito.

"Te ves excelente!" exclamó el segundo mientras se le acercaba. 

"Y nervioso también! Moony, podrías ayudarle al pobre hombre?" dijo Sirius.

El hombre de cabello café le indicó a James que se sentara sobre la silla y empezó a masajear sus hombros.

"Muchachos, qué tal me veo?" pregunto James inciertamente.

"Excelente, cómo es que no soy yo el que me caso hoy contigo?" le preguntó Sirius mientras se le acercaba. Alguien movió la cámara y de repente apareció Sirius enfrente posando. 

"Hola, soy Peter ahora… y James se muere del susto.." dijo el gordito que había tomado la cámara en lugar de Sirius. Hizo un acercamiento a la cara de James. Estaba sudando como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros. "Han visto algo parecido antes?" pregunto Peter mientras forzaba a la cámara a tomar una simple gota de sudor que bajaba por el rostro de James.

De repente todo se desenfocó. James se había puesto de pie.

"Gracias muchachos!" exclamó mientras Sirius y el hombre de cabello café abrazaban a James y juntaban sus cabezas.

"Uh-oh momento emotivo" susurró Peter a la cámara mientras hacia un acercamiento al rostro de James cubierto de lágrimas de felicidad. "Ven como los masajes de Remus funcionan?"

Al separarse Sirius le dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda a James. "Vamos! Yo también debería estar nervioso, si soy el padrino de la boda además el más apuestos de todos!" 

Todos rieron, mientras salían de la habitación. Peter, aun con la cámara prendida intentó salir pero los otros tres descuidadamente le cerraron la puerta en la cara. La filmación se detuvo abruptamente.

Petunia adelantó el vídeo y paró repentinamente al ver nuevas imágenes. Aparentemente Sirius estaba hablando:

"--esta delicia" concluyó haciendo un acercamiento de unos bocadillos sobre una mesa.

Subió la cámara y filmó todo el lugar. Era un inmenso jardín donde había puesto varias mesas con un banquete enorme encima. Allí se encontraban varios invitados de la boda. La ceremonia no había comenzado, pero se podiá apreciar al fondo James recibiendo instrucciones el Sacerdote.

Sirius siguio filmando hasta que se detuvo en una de las asistentes de la boda.

"Se preguntarán quién es ella… pues es una de las bellezas de Hogwarts, la señorita Whitten, mejor amiga de Lily y una de las damas de honor…" le dijo Sirius a la cámara mientras hacia un acercamiento de la chica.

Definitivamente era linda, tenía tez blanca y cabello negro liso por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos color verde casi que amarillos, y se veia fabulosa con un vestido turquesa bastante escotado.

Sirius la enfocó de arriba abajo y se detuvo en los senos de las chica. Hizo un acercamiento y se mantuvo un buen rato enfocándole el busto.

"Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Black?" se escuchó a alguien decir. Sirius levantó la cámara y vio que la joven se dirigía hacia él. 

"Lo siento!" exclamó Sirius, aun enfocando los senos de la chica.

"Basta con eso, pervertido!" exclamó enfadada. 

Sirius bajó la cámara filmando la grama.

"Debería darte vergüenza y apagar esa cosa!" se escuchaba a la chica exclamar enojada. 

"No se como se hace!" exclamó Sirius. Hubo un poco de movimiento y ruido e instantes después la cámara volvió a su posición anterior. 

"Allí va ese ángel…" dijo Sirius mientras filmaba a la chica retirarse y unirse a otra dama de honor. "Y ese es otro ángel que va con ella, chicas el turquesa les queda bien….!"

"A tu puesto ya Sirius" dijo alguien cerca a la cámara.

"Ya voy Remus" respondió Sirius mientras bajaba la cámara y la apagaba.

Pasaron unos segundos y nuevas imágenes empezaron a aparecer. Habían varias sillas alineadas, divididas en dos grupos, separadas por el medio por una alfombra roja larga que conducía a un altar improvisado donde la cámara captó por un momento a James, seguido por Sirius, Zlata, la otra dama de honor y el sacerdote, todos bajo una especie de toldo gigante blanco, con ramos de lirios resplandecientemente blancos en cada esquina del toldo. 

Petunia se estremeció al ver a Lily, su hermana menor que entraba en escena enganchada de brazos con su padre. Pareciera como si una diosa del Olimpo hubiese regresado al mundo terrenal. Y así mismo lo expresó la persona que la estaba filmando.

"James… no me regañes cuando veas esto…… Pero tu prometida se ve grandiosa… como una diosa…" musitó el hombre a la cámara y Petunia reconoció la voz como la de Remus.

Al empezar la ceremonia todos se pusieron de pie. El padre de Lily le dió un beso y se la entregó a James. Se podía ver que murmuraban entre ellos pero la cámara no alcanzaba a captar lo que decían, más se podiá escuchar los sollozos de las madres de James y Lily. Remus hizo un acercamiento perfecto al rostro de Lily, la cual se veía fantástica, perfectamente arreglada y con una sonrisa reluciente, además que irradiaba seguridad, contrario a James que pareciera no hallarse a si mismo, su cara entre sorpresa y pánico, sus ojos llenos de amor y del doble de tamaño al contemplar a Lily, como si esta estuviese hecha de cristal.

El sacerdote pidió a los invitados que se sentaran. Remus enfocó al sacerdote por un largo tiempo. Luego a los invitados, empezando por la familia de James y luego por la de Lily. Petunia detuvo el vídeo al verse ella misma mucho más joven, sentada en la primera fila, con una expresión de recelo, su pierna cruzada moviendo el pie impacientemente, el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

Pasó una hora aproximadamente de la filmación y la ceremonia concluyó con el tan esperado beso entre los novios, ahora unidos en santo matrimonio. 

Remus bajó la cámara y sin apagarla camino lo que parecía hacia al altar.

"Felicitaciones James, Lily!" dijo Remus. 

"Lo hicieron!" exclamó Sirius por algún lado. Podían apreciarse zapatos de hombres y mujeres ir y venir.

Cuando Remus levantó la cámara se podía ver a una multitud de gente alrededor de los novios. La filmación se detuvo de nuevo.

Instantes después se escuchaban voces distantes, pero sin imágenes. Luego la voz de Lily apareció.

"Remus, tienes que quitarle la tapa al lente"

Alguien removió la tapa y aparecieron en escena James con Lily abrazada a su lado.

"Lily quiere decir unas palabras" dijo James mientras sonreía a la cámara.

"Bueno, quisiera darle las gracias a todos nuestros amigos de Hogwarts y profesores que, aunque no los hemos saludado hasta ahora, se que están aquí…" empezó a decir Lily. Miró a James y luego continuó.

"A nuestras familias por el apoyo incondicional que nos han brindado, a los padres de James por ofrecer su mansión como sitio donde se efectúe la ceremonia y la fiesta de recepción, y también por aceptarme en su familia… y también gracias a mi familia…" se detuvo. Remus hizo un leve acercamiento al rostro de la joven. 

"Continua mi amor" se alcanzó escuchar a James decirle a Lily al oído. Lily continuó, su voz quebrándose cada vez que hablaba:

"Y a mi familia…… papi y mami, gracias los quiero mucho, ojalá vean este vídeo. Quiero darle las gracias en especial a Petunia.. se que no he sido buena hermana y que no te agrado mucho, pero gracias por asistir a mi boda, se que te costó y requiere--- de volun-- gracias Petu--" pero Lily no pudo terminar porque entró en un ataque de lágrimas.

James la abrazó y le acarició la espalda. "Tranquila…." le dijo cariñosamente.

Lily se separó de él. "Que tonta soy!" dijo riéndose esta vez mientras James le limpiada el rostro con su mano, también riendose del comentario.

"Hey chicos, acuérdense que tenemos una fiesta!" exclamó Sirius por algún lado. Aparentemente se encontraba al lado de Remus.

De nuevo la filmación se cortó. Petunia detuvo el vídeo. No podía continuar viéndolo. Sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. Todos esos años había sido mala con su hermana, mientras que Lily no había hecho nada más que quererla, y ahora no tenia una hermana a su lado, una amiga. Petunia había amado a su hermana, aun cuando tenia poderes mágicos y aparentemente la odiaba, en el fondo amaba a esa chiquilla de ojos verdes grandes y cabello rojo alborotado, esa pecosilla que secretamente la hacia reír con sus ocurrencias.

Petunia lloró como nunca lo había hecho en años. Lloró por su hermana, por la vida vacía que llevaba, lloró por todo lo que se perdió y no intentó hacer estando con Lily, lloró por tratarla mal hasta pegarle cuando eran pequeñas, por oponerse rotundamente a su matrimonio, lloró por cada uno de los instantes en los que fue mala con su hermana, lloró por todo. Y era un simple vídeo de su boda el único recuerdo que tenia de ella.

"Perdóname Lily.." murmuró entre lagrimas para ella misma en la habitación solitaria de su hijo. 

Decidió terminar de ver el vídeo conteniendo los momentos más importantes y felices de su vida.

Presionó el botón "Reproducir" e imágenes de una fiesta empezaron a aparecer. Gente bailando y saltando de aquí allá, entre magos y lo que Petunia llamaría gente normal.

"A la novia le pedimos que arroje el ramo!" gritó alguien. Todos aplaudieron.

Lily junto con James se pararon en medio de la pista de baile, la cámara los siguió y se paró al frente de Lily.

"Algo que quiera decir Señora Potter?" preguntó el que era indiscutiblemente Sirius, su varita en su mano en un puño simulando que era un micrófono. "Por favor, háblele al midrogono" 

Lily se rió. James le corrigió "Micrófono Sirius!"

Lily tomó la varita de Sirius. "Solo quiero decir… soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!" y con esta frase que retumbó por todo el salón lanzó su ramo de lirios hacia atrás y mujeres de todas las edades se abalanzaron sobre él.

Debajo del montón salió la triunfadora, una niña de unos 8 años. Todos empezaron a reír y la música empezó de nuevo, esta vez con el valz.

James y Lily danzaron como profesionales. Después de unos minutos, James le cedió el turno al padre de Lily. 

Sirius colocó la cámara sobre una mesa y se dirigió a la pista de baile para poder danzar con Lily. Luego Remus y así un montón de hombres, entre ellos el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Después de que Lily y James bailaran el valz con casi todos los invitados, la fiesta comenzó. Alguien por descuido colocó una copa de champaña enfrente de la cámara. Petunia adelantó la filmación hasta que por fin alguien quitó la copa.

Había gente bailando, mujeres sin sus zapatos, hombres sin saco ni corbatas, objetos volando de aquí allá, la gente normal ignorando completamente la magia que se respiraba en el salón.

De nuevo la filmación se cortó, pero enseguida comenzó, con Lily y James en el centro, rodeados por Peter, Sirius, Remus, Zlata, la otra dama de honor y otra chica más, en lo que parecía era afuera de noche en el jardín. 

"Hola!" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo saludando y sonriendo a la cámara.

"Queremos recordar este momento por siempre!" grito Sirus emocionados.

"Quiero tener muchos sobrinos!" exclamó Zlata.

Todos rieron. Luego Lily concluyó en medio de risas: "Este es el mejor día de mi vida!" y la filmación se terminó abruptamente.

"Mamá! Estoy en casa!" alguien gritó en la casa.

Petunia se sobresaltó al notar que Dudley había regresado del colegio. Rápidamente apagó la televisión y sacó el vídeo. Removiendo las últimas lágrimas de su rostro se apresuró a la puerta. Intentó abrirla pero en el intento se le quebró una uña.

"Ouch!" exclamó mientras introducía su dedo a la boca.

De repente la puerta se abrió. "Mamá, que haces aquí?" preguntó Dudley desconcertado.

"Vine a arreglar un poco tu habitación" dijo mientras daba un paso adelante, escondiendo el vídeo detrás de ella. "Haz tus tareas y luego baja a cenar" y Petunia salió apresurada de la habitación de su hijo mientras este la miraba extrañado.

Subió al ático, y colocó el vídeo con los otros dentro de la caja. Pensó por un momento y luego le dijo a la soledad del ático con una sonrisa.

"Lily, me alegra saber cual fue le mejor día de tu vida…" 

****

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. 


End file.
